1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicular lamp structure capable of removing dew formed on a lens unit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A head lamp of a vehicle is used for lighting a space in front of the vehicle during driving of the vehicle. A light source is disposed inside the head lamp, and an upper portion or a lower portion of the space in front of the vehicle is irradiated with light emitted from the light source.
A head lamp is placed in a high-temperature environment due to heat from a light source of the head lamp and heat and the like transferred from the engine of a vehicle, a temperature difference with the outside occurs, and thus dew is generated inside the head lamp.
Such a problem in which moisture is generated inside a head lamp causes problems leading to a failure and reduction in marketability of the light source unit of the head lamp, and various solutions are being proposed since the problem is recognized as a persistent problem of a vehicle headlamp system. However, the problem is not being solved at a fundamental level.